skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Finney 1 - Old Man Polar Bear
"Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear" is the 1st episode of Ask Finney. Synopsis Finney appears and greets the viewers. He tells them Skippy is not here today and is nowhere to be found. He looks around quickly to check and confirms he is nowhere, which means it is just Finney – which also means he can answer people's emails and he does a parody of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" called "I Want You to Answer an Email." Finney says a user called bob bob (to which Finney says, "Hi, Bobby!") wrote to him and said, "uhhhh... Finney?! are you an old man crossed with a polar bear!? i think im officially creeped out! BTW did skippy DIE or something?". Getting nervous, Finney says that question is so complicated and thinks he cannot answer it in just one answer, so he says he is going to have to take it into 3 different points. He starts with Point #1, which is "umm finney!? are you an old man crossed with a polar bear... or something?". Finney denies this and says he has definitely not known a man crossed with a polar bear. However, he says it does sound pretty interesting as he wonders what it would look like; so he decides to ask the Wizard. The Wizard says it sounds like something he could make happen and says the magic words to show Finney what it would look like. Finney goes to Point #2, which is "i think i am officially creeped out!!!!" and Finney replies, "You and me both, man!". The scene cuts to Cop in a cubicle saying they have an Official Certificate of Creepyness, which he points to and the front shows while scary music plays. However, when Cop keeps pointing to it, the front doesn't show in the next scene, which he calls creepy. Finney goes to Point #C?, which is "btw," and he assumes this stands for Bacon (B) Tomato (T) Watermelon (W). He continues to read, "btw did skippy die or something!?". Finney declines, saying that Skippy is alive and well as ever. He asks bob bob why he would ask a question like that and asks what has he heard. Then Finney gets worried and exclaims Skippy must be dead. He proceeds to cry and mourn for Skippy as sad music plays in the background. But then Skippy shows up and notices Finney being sad. He calls his name, but Finney thinks he is hearing his voice in his mind. Skippy calls him "Dumb-Dumb," which still doesn't work. Skippy then calls Finney "Stinky," but this does not work either and he mutters, "Seriously. I swear to Buddha." Finney wishes he could hear Skippy say, "Stupid!" just one more time. Just then, Skippy calls Finney "Stupid" and angrily asks what he is doing. Finney quickly turns around and Skippy asks him why he is ranting and raving. Finney becomes jubilant to see Skippy is alive, to which he replies that he sometimes wishes he wasn't. Then he shouts, "STUPID!" as Finney stands there, shocked and hurt. Then the "SKIPPYSHORTS.COM!" logo appears and the scene cuts to a montage that says, "email SKIPPY! skippyshorts@gmail.com email FINNEY! askfinney@gmail.com" while terrorist yelling can be heard. Then another montage appears that says, "SEND YOUR QUESTIONS!" while another yell is heard. Gallery Ask Finney Old Man Polar Bear.png Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Finney Episodes